


The Angel at the Whiteboard

by Sleepy_Impala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Student!Dean, abusive!johnwinchester, badboy!Dean, english teacher, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sleepy_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has been attending Lawrence High School in Lawrence, Kansas. When he returns after Summer Vacation expecting to see Mr. Zachariah standing at the front of the class. Instead his eyes focus on an attractive, young (well young for a teacher), back. He watches the hand write the words 'Mr. Novak' in what Dean was sure was calligraphy.</p><p>Dean decided that English class had just become his favourite subject.</p><p>Especially if the teacher's front was as attractive as his back.</p><p>**Hi, so my I completely forgot where I was going with this fic, and it might take me a while to remember. So this fic is on hold until then. Really sorry. The whole thing with John has really thrown me and I need to think about his character and relationship with the boys a little more.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first chapter.
> 
> eeeeek

Chapter Two

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Novak." The teacher introduced himself as he spun around from the board and Dean had to force his jaw not to drop. The teacher was gorgeous, bright blue eyes that practically shone from his cheeks, and Dean didn't know why but he was the most attractive man Dean had ever laid eyes on. "Okay, so I know it's the first day of term and most of you were hoping that today would be an easy day, but I'd like to jump right in, if that's okay?"

The entire class grumbled and most people rummaged through their bags for their text books which they had neglected to take out. Dean however just smirked cockily and and rested his head on his hand, tapping the lid of his pen against the table with his other hand.

"So this semester we're going to be reading and analysing Henry IV. Does anyone know anything about him before we start?" He asked optimistically and when no ones hands shot up he glanced at the seating chart on his desk. "Mr. Winchester, what do you know about Henry IV?"

"Well sir..." I Dean began cockily. "I know he died a long fucking time ago." Dean pretended to preen at the laughs of his peers, and had to look away quickly before he checked Mr. Novak out again. He blushed slightly and hid his face behind the sleeves of his leather jacked as he pretended to be wiping his eyes.

"Language Mr. Winchester." Mr. Novak commented with a raised eyebrow, which almost caused nearly everyone - including Dean - to swoon. "That however, true it may be is not what I meant." Dean blocked out everything Mr. Novak was saying as he focused on the way his lips moved and felt himself get lost in his desires.

He jolted back to reality as he watched everyone stand up and leave. Dean checked his watch, and noticed they still had twenty minutes left of the lesson. He shrugged and grabbed his bag before standing to leave. 

"Mr. Winchester, didn't you hear me? I said I'd like to speak to you before you go to your next lesson." Dean heard Mr. Novak call and groaned loudly before making his way to the front of the class.

"Mr. Winchester I do not appreciate such language and carelessness being displayed in my lessons. Please if you have a problem tell me, if not I demand respect and attentiveness off all of my students. It may be my first day but I will not tolerate this behaviour." He began to lecture, his face stern. Dean found himself feeling ashamed for his behaviour, he hated the way he acted in school, but he couldn't help it.

"As if school matters when someone looks as good as I do." Dean commented snarkily and raised his eyebrows in defiance as he slouched downwards. Showing the teacher how little he cared.

"See Mr. Winchester that's the problem. You are very aesthetically pleasing, but unless you plan on being a stripper or a prostitute your whole life, and if you want to be able to support and care for your family one day, you will at least need your high school diploma." Mr. Novak explained as though he was talking to a small child. "I bet if you tried you'd find yourself enjoying school and applying yourself to your lessons."

"I'm not cut out for this bullshit." Dean laughed self-depreciatingly. "You've got the wrong Winchester brother there. Besides I've already been offered a good job for when I graduate. Whatever my grades are."

"Don't you want to go to college or uni and do something with your life?"

"Look, you don't know anything about me or my life. Don't presume you do, just believe me when I say school isn't my highest priority. I have more important things to worry about." Dean turned and attempted to storm away, but was stopped by a hand gripping his upper arm.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your brother, but I'm sure you are just as intelligent as he is." Mr. Novak smiled encouragingly. "Many teenagers think school isn't the most important thing. But trust me Dean it is more important than anything else in your life, your friends, the parties hell maybe even the drugs and alcohol."

"I don't have time for friends or parties, and I most certainly don't have the time for drugs and alcohol. Do not even assume that I would put any of those pathetic things in front of my education, and there is more important things out there than school." Dean bit out through his teeth angrily, a scowl rising to his face.

"Like what?" Mr. Novak asked challengingly.

"You know what? You don't have the right to force yourself into my personal life." Dean snapped defensively as he tried once again to pull away from Mr. Novak but his hand was still on his upper arm and held him in place.

"Don't walk away Dean. I'm trying to help." He snapped in exasperation, tugging Dean so he was facing him again.

"You can't help, for fucks sake." Dean cried out loudly in anger. "Some things are out of your control."

"Dean, how did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Mr. Novak changed the subject suddenly and it left Dean reeling as he tried to think of an acceptable excuse. 

"I- I don't know." He stumbled over his words his face paling and his eyes widening and filling with scared tears. "Just some guy, I guess I should learn to keep my mouth shut." 

"If someone has hurt you, you should report it to the police Dean. They could help stop it from happening again." Mr. Novak advised although he didn't believe what Dean had said.

"They couldn't. Besides it was my fault, no one else's." Dean snapped self-consciously. "I'm going to leave now, I do have lessons to attend."

Dean glared at his teacher and reached up and ripped his hand off his arm and pulled away to leave. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is laughably short. But term ends on Wednesday and I have like a million pieces of work to hand in... and i just wanted to apologise for both how short this chapter is and how long it took me to update.
> 
> hopefully after Wednesdays updates will be a lot better and a lot more frequent.

Chapter Two.

Dean stumbled out of the class room his head spinning. He had to get a grip on himself before he made everything worse. But no one had ever asked about the marks on his skin, it left him reeling.

He had to get out of here. He had to be anywhere but here. Dean turned and made a break for the door, running straight to his hideout. Throwing himself into the small gap between two large trees.

Dean spent the next three hours staring blankly at the tree in front of him, his heart hammering in his chest. He broke out of his stupor to see Sam standing in front of him.

"What're you doing here?" Dean asked blinking stupidly up at him from his space.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, school finished half hour ago." Sam explained, leaning up against one of the trees.

"Oh." Dean nodded, glancing at his watch and realising Sam was right. "Shit."

"I guess you didn't go into school again today then?"

“I went in,” Dean argued. “New English teacher started asking about the bruise on my cheek. I had to get out of there.”

“Dean, it's senior year. You promised you were going to work hard this year!” Sam whined huffing a breath and crossing his arms.

“I tried Sam.” Dean looked down, feeling ashamed. “But... He saw the bruises Sam, I think he knew they didn't come from some kid. I think he knew where they were from.”

“Then tell him Dean. Tell him exactly where you got the bruises. I don't know why you won't tell anyone.”

“Because he doesn't need to punished, like they want to. He needs to be helped.” Dean explained tiredly.

“He doesn't need help, he needs to stop hurting you!” Sam snapped.

“Come on. Let's get home.” Dean sighed in resignation and held a hand up so Sam could help him up, which he did.

“Yeah, let's go.”

“How was your first day at school, Sammy?” Dean asked as they started to walk.

“It wasn't too bad. Some kid thought it'd be funny to push me. But I made a friend!” he finished excitedly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! His name's Gabe. He's really cool, and he's just moved here so I got to miss first and second period to show him around”

“That sounds awesome Sammy. I'm glad you've got a friend.”

“Yeah me too Dean. Now its your turn.”

“I don't need friends Sammy. Not when I've got you.”

 


End file.
